Wicked Pureblood Games
by HPFangirl71
Summary: These are a group of stories I wrote about the various incestuous relations of the pureblooded Malfoys, Blacks, & Weasleys! Most are very sexual in nature and contain varying degrees of incest so if you squick that sort of thing...Dont Read! Dont Flame!
1. By the Fire LuciusDraco

**By the Fire's Light by HPFangirl71**

The fire glowed with fierce intensity throughout the darkened room. The flickering of the fire's light cast an eerie glow over the intertwined bodies that lay upon the library floor. It cast a fiery light that bathed the pale skin of the two men, openly revealing their nakedness. Exposing their secret fully, spotlighting them as if they were performing upon a stage. Their joining although forbidden consumed the older man with need and want.

As Lucius Malfoy passionately entered his son's body repeatedly, he knew this relationship was wrong but he didn't care at all. Since leaving Azkaban prison, Lucius was a bit far-gone. He had lost all respect and value in the eyes of the other death eaters, the only one who still looked up to and feared him was Draco. It was that fear which made Draco give into his father's perversions.

He would lie dutifully down and allow Lucius to have his way with his body. It always hurt the boy at first but Lucius always brought him pleasure. As an expert hand would milk his cock and a loving mouth would kiss his cheek softly, his pleasure would rise. Draco's cries of ecstasy would only further arouse and delight the older man. Lucius could defile the young man with his dirty ways but as Draco would lay quietly next to the fire's light, safely wrapped within his father's tight embrace, he always felt needed and loved.


	2. Brotherly Love RegulasSirius

**Brotherly Love… by HPFangirl71**

"Is it everything you imagined? Does being free of their tyranny make you as happy as you thought it would?" Regulus asked his brother as they hid amongst the shadows of the garden.

Sirius knew he was taking a terrible risk coming back here but he hadn't been able to stay away from his younger brother. He took Regulus' hand in his and squeezed it tightly. He gave the dark haired boy a wan smile before replying.

"Its wonderful being away from this house and those people I'm supposed to call family. The only thing is… well I didn't expect…"

"What is it Sirius? What didn't you expect?" Regulus said with a look of worry.

"I didn't expect to miss you so much." Sirius whispered into the evening air.

"You really miss me?" Regulus asked with an air of nervousness about him.

"Of course I do, how could I not, after all we've meant to each other? I had to leave them but I never meant to leave you." Sirius' voice was heady with pent up emotion.

He pressed in closer to his younger brother and placed a kiss upon his delicate tearstained cheek. Regulus pressed a hand caressingly up against Sirius' face.

"I thought you'd replaced me with that Potter boy." Regulus admitted truthfully as his fingers trailed softly down his brother's chest.

Sirius gasped at his wanton touch and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I will always love you Regulus. No matter what happens, please believe that." Sirius growled into his brother's ear.

Sirius pushed himself hard against the younger man's body to prove his desire for him. Regulus pressed back and pulled Sirius into a heated snog. Yes, no matter what happened in the future, one thing was sure, the Black brothers would always remain close.


	3. Evil Seductions LuciusBellatrixDraco

**Evil Seductions by HPFangirl71**

Bellatrix pushed a strand of blonde hair away to reveal a pair of steel grey eyes, eyes filled with lust for only her. She beckoned a pair of pale thin lips to part at her command and devoured them with glee. So much for her beautiful charming sister… she was a do-gooder, who always played by the rules. Bellatrix knew that well-behaved women didn't amount to much. The Annals of History overflowed with the stories of many wickedly naughty women. Bellatrix planned to be one such woman in a long line of evil.

That's why she had been having a tawdry affair with her sister's powerfully handsome husband. When he would thrust himself wildly in and out of her lithe body, she would often hear his soft groans of pleasure and it aroused her greatly. Lucius was hers for the taking and Bella had plans to lay claim not only to his body, but she also wanted to capture his very heart…

Men were fools when it came to love and she knew she could gain power by luring them into her sexual web. She'd been forced into marrying pureblood Rodolphus Lestrange even though he aroused her naught. All the while, her prim and proper sister Cissy got the ever-regal Lucius for her husband. Bella knew it hadn't been quite fair, especially since Narcissa didn't know how to satisfy a man as virile as Malfoy. He had needs and urges that only a woman like Bella knew how to fill. She took care of those needs in secret trysts and meetings after dark. In return, Lucius had given over absolute control and power to his dark haired mistress.

Yes, Bella shared in the many secrets of the Malfoy family, all whispered from the lips of Lucius himself while within the throes of passion. Their exchanges of bittersweet kisses and lustful yearnings hid her evil agenda. For Bella could feel Lucius falling further and further beneath her spell. Unbeknownst to him he wasn't her only victim…

No, Bella had a back up plan; she had bewitched not just one Malfoy but two. As she pulled back the blonde strand of hair to reveal the grey eyes trained upon her, she carried out her evil plan.

"Draco my darling tell auntie Bella all about the Dark Lord's plans for you." she said in that sensual hiss of a voice that sent men over the edge.

Draco thrust roughly into her and told her how he couldn't say a word.

As she mouthed at his earlobe, she whispered "You can trust me my darling. You need me…only I can help you succeed."

She wrapped her legs possessively around the waist of her sister's sexy young son and pulled him closer and deeper into her. With his release imminent, Draco spilled his mission's details. He was putty within her powerful hands; his own sexual desires becoming his downfall. Draco was now the Dark Lord's newest conquest and Bella would have his power as well…


	4. Someone to Share the Secret Twincest

**Someone to Share the Secret by HPFangirl71**

As Padma opened the door unexpectedly, both George and Fred tried quickly to put their clothes to rights so she wouldn't realize just what they had been up to in the semi-darkened room.

"Its okay, Parvati and I, we understand completely." she whispered.

She then reached out for George's half-hidden erection, which was still hard from his brother's recent fondling. As she stroked him, she pulled Fred close, encouraging the boys to touch each other's bodies. The dark haired girl obviously knew exactly what the two boys had been up to, she was too observant for all their own good.

Fred looked at her nervously, wondering just what she was expecting from them. His lips were still kiss swollen and his own erection was bursting against the tightness of his jeans.

"You don't think it's wrong or shameful?" he asked the beautiful witch.

"Others find it forbidden, that's why my sister and I have always kept it a secret. Now, we have someone to share our secret with." she smiled at the two boys.

Suddenly Fred realized why she wasn't shocked or appalled, she and her twin shared the same connection as he and George did. It was a loving connection born from sharing thoughts, finishing each other's sentences, and knowing one another's darkest desires. It was a connection that only another set of twins could truly begin to understand.

As he once again kissed his brother's lips, he reached out to pull Padma close, his hand snaking along her thigh beneath her short Ravenclaw skirt. She let out a delightful moan at his touch; soon the three were a torrid tangle of nakedness.

Finally, the Weasley boys had someone else who could truly understand and appreciate their secretive love for one another. This new friendship with the Patil twins was going to be exceptionally beneficial to them all.


	5. Taming Astoria LuciusAstoria

**Taming Astoria by HPFangirl71**

Lucius looked at the photo of a blonde girl sprawled across the Daily Prophet's front page. He watched as the drunken girl in the photo made a spectacle of herself. It made his stomach queasy for this was his new daughter-in-law, up to her usual unorthodox antics. It was bad enough she was obnoxiously loud at the manor but to allow herself to be so publicly uncouth like this! Lucius was growing appalled at the girl's undignified behaviors!

Why his son Draco hadn't taken her to hand, putting a stop to her naughty ways was unimaginable! He'd been against Draco marrying Astoria from the beginning and those protests were proving quite right. Of course, in the end Narcissa and Draco had had their way about the matter. At first, he'd thought Draco had only married her to spite him but then realized the boy was smitten instead. The girl was quite lovely to look at and he was sure she pleased Draco in other ways as well. Lucius knew someone had to take Astoria to hand before she completely shamed the Malfoy name. He was beginning to think he would have to be that someone.

Late that evening, Lucius put his plan in action. Taking Astoria to a remote part of the manor, he confronted her with her deeds.

"You've been naughty and you must be punished." he coolly informed her.

"You're a crazy bastard!" Astoria screamed back.

"See… now that foul little mouth is just one of many reasons why you deserve punishment." he sneered.

Before Astoria could reply, Lucius pulled the girl into a chair, laying her across his lap. As she begged for mercy, he ripped off her knickers, baring her arse. Astoria cried at the first smack upon her naked skin. Lucius delighted in the pink markings his swats brought to her otherwise pale skin. Her cries turned to sobs and she trembled in fear.

Lucius continued doling out his daughter-in-law's punishment, and suddenly felt Astoria's arousal drip upon his knee.

"Are you ready to behave yourself like a proper Malfoy?" he questioned the sobbing girl.

"Yes…" she whimpered.

Lucius felt a wicked desire for this girl. He looked into her eyes and saw the lustful desire within. He pulled her onto the bed, roughly pushing up her skirts to enter her body. He heard Astoria's moans of pleasure as his cock pumped rhythmically within her wet heat. He felt her muscles clamping down upon his member and groaned inwardly. His pleasure built up within her tight walls. He released into her beautiful body, feeling her fingers grip his hair as she screamed his name.

"Have you learned your lesson dear Astoria?" he whispered softly within her ear.

"Yes." she panted against his mouth as she kissed him.

"You'll be a good daughter-in-law from now on?" he commanded.

"Yes, I'll behave… for you Lucius." Astoria promised, smirking naughtily at him.

Yes, Astoria had proved she was tameable; it just took the right man to tame her…


	6. The Games They Play LuciusAstoria

**The Games They Play… by HPFangirl71**

Astoria ran up the stairs, eyes brimming with tears as her husband Draco stormed angrily from the house. Silently, Lucius watched them before following Astoria upstairs. He found the girl within her private bath, teardrops falling freely from her eyes. He remained quiet as he watched her. Looking up she met his steely gaze. Gently, he took her within his arms as she continued to weep.

"There, there my child…" he said, tenderly stroking her hair "It can't be all that bad now can it?"

"It is… he… he's refused…" she sobbed incoherently.

He pulled away briefly drinking in her delicate beauty.

"I don't understand what could Draco possibly refuse someone as pretty as you my dear?"

"It's me he's refused! He won't take me to his bed!" she confessed in embarrassment.

Understanding crossed Lucius' face as the young girl's ugly predicament became all too apparent to him.

"Am I to understand that your marriage to my son is not yet consummated?"

"I've done everything I can think of, every trick my mother and sisters ever taught me! He's just not interested! In fact, I'm not even sure why he married me in the first place!"

Embracing her tightly, she cried herself upon his shoulder.

"It's alright my child." he whispered "I ordered Draco to take you as his bride. I foolishly thought your loveliness would be tempting to him but it seems I was wrong."

Astoria looked up into his grey eyes, her tears finally spent.

"What can I do then? If he won't have me then how can I give him an heir?"

"Ah yes… a complication…" he muttered "… but one I'm quite willing to remedy.

He smirked as a confused look crossed her sweet face. His fingers grazed her lips softly before capturing them in a meaningful kiss. At first, she struggled but finally allowed his affections. His fingers reached around and slowly undid the buttons of her dress. Desperate times called for desperate measures and Draco had left them no alternatives.

She pulled back from her father-in-law's embrace, to slip the dress from her body. Lucius drank in her youthful beauty with a hungry gaze. Boldly his hands explored her body through the delicate lace of her knickers. Lustfully, he felt his cock harden beneath his robes. Astoria's body tingled wantonly as Lucius' hands pulled the lingerie away, leaving her naked and exposed. Then he pulled back just long enough to remove his own robes and reveal his throbbing cock.

He kissed her again, pulling her close, the feel of her naked body causing him to groan inwardly. She was such a sweet prize yet foolishly, Draco had thrown her to the wayside. How stupid could his own son be, he thought angrily. His fingers probed hotly within her virgin hole. He fingered her expertly until she was moaning with anticipation.

Positioning himself between her thighs, he fed hungrily upon her breasts. Entering her tightness, it took every bit of willpower to contain himself. Her muscles were clenched mercilessly around his cock. Yes, Draco was definitely a fool to give up this opportunity. As he moved within the young girl, he felt her arousal quicken. He plunged repeatedly within her moist heat, savoring all he could. When he finally heard his name escaping her lips, it sent him reeling over the edge to fill her.

Lucius looked at his new daughter-in-law as she lay flushed with passion and was suddenly glad he'd forced Draco into this marriage. Happily sated, Astoria rose to dress herself before turning to question him.

"Won't Draco wonder at how I eventually become pregnant?"

Lucius smiled arrogantly at her devilishly.

"This child will be Malfoy and therefore will most certainly look Malfoy… so no; Draco won't need to question a thing, because he'll already know the ugly truth. You see Draco loves his mother very much and would never wish to hurt her. In fact his love for Narcissa is the very reason he refuses to take you or any other woman into his bed."

Astoria absorbed this new information. Suddenly she realized the twisted games her new family liked to play, but as she'd already proven this afternoon, she was more than able and willing to play those games herself.


	7. The Sons Love For the Father LuciusDraco

**The Son's Love For the Father by HPFangirl71**

Draco's body stretched across the doorway of father's office as his eyes drank in the older man bent upon his paperwork. Lucius looked up briefly, his eyes falling upon his son standing there watching him. He smiled lovingly at him before speaking.

"Did you need something Draco?" he asked the boy.

"No father, I just like watching you work." was his answer.

Lucius smiled before returning his attention back to his paperwork. Draco came up behind the desk chair, watching his father as he worked. Suddenly Lucius felt cool fingers press deeply into his neck muscles, massaging them. Though it felt good, he was suspicious of his son's motives.

"What is it you want Draco?" he said quietly chuckling.

"You work too hard, Father. You deserve to relax." the boy whispered in Lucius' ear, sending chills down his spine.

"Yes well… hard work is what a man does for his family." he stated firmly.

Turning his chair toward his son, he eyed him suspiciously.

"Why the sudden interest in how hard I work?"

"I can help you relax father, if you'll let me." the boy insisted.

Draco reached for Lucius' belt and it was then that his father understood his intentions. He grasped the boy's wrist to stop him but as he did, he looked up and saw lust glazing within his eyes. Draco looked at him with a naughty smirk upon his face. The boy nibbling nervously upon his lower lip finally made Lucius weakly give in.

Draco undid the buckle, pulling his father's pants down around his ankles, exposing his cock to his son's greedy eyes. He grasped his father's erection between his fingers, wanking it as he would his own. He watched as it grew long and hard. Finally, after several minutes, Draco bent to lick gently at the pre-cum forming within the slit. He savored the taste upon his tongue. His mouth engulfed his father's engorged cock as he bobbed up and down on it, letting his tongue slide back and forth, as he went. He heard his father's moans and he swelled with pride at how he could pleasure his father in this way.

Lucius couldn't believe how delightful it was having his cock sucked by his own son. He'd never had such perverse thoughts about Draco before but suddenly his head swarmed with the things he wanted to do to the young boy. He pulled Draco away from his cock, pushing him forward against the desk and quickly he had the boy disrobed. He bent down and kissed the boy's soft buttocks. Before he knew it, he was licking at the inner core of his rectum while Draco trembled at his father's wanton touch.

When Lucius entered the boy, he let out a groan, because Draco's tightness was both hellish and heavenly in turn. With every thrust, he pulled the boy's cock, bringing them both to simultaneous orgasm. Afterward, he knew he should feel guilty for his actions, but all Lucius could think was that Draco should help relieve his stress more often.


	8. Part of Their Secret DracoScorpiusLucius

**To Be a Part of Their Secrets… by HPFangirl71**

"Can you keep a secret?" Draco asked his son, pulling him into the unused guest bedroom.

Scorpius looked at his father and grandfather with an air of amusement.

"It's alright father, I've known about our family's dirty little secret for quite awhile now." he stated with a bluntness that surprised the two older men.

Yes, Scorpius had known for quite sometime about their "special" relationship. He'd seen the quiet looks passed over dinner, the way their fingers would linger when they touched, and all the secret meetings they frequently attended together. It was hard not to see that they were more than just father and son. Shocking at first, it was now Scorpius' desire to be a part of their secrets as well.

"You've known…" Draco said, obviously shocked.

He turned to look into the soft grey eyes of his only son. He'd been frightened to know his son's reaction but now he only saw love and acceptance in those eyes. Scorpius looked at him as he'd always looked at his own father. Was it possible that his son could be part of this secret?

"Yes father. I've known and the jealousy has almost eaten me alive."

"Jealousy… Does that mean…?" Draco stumbled with embarrassment, unable to find the words to ask the boy.

"Yes… " Scorpius answered him as he reached out to caress his hand against the stubble of his father's cheek.

The grey pools now filled with the heated look of desire. Draco pressed a soft kiss to Scorpius' cheek and met with a greedy lustful one in return. Scorpius' lips were moist and irresistible. The younger man's body pressed hard into his father's, frotting against his groin as Lucius also joined them in their incestuous embrace.

In a matter of minutes, the three men were completely naked and had continued their sordid antics upon the bed's silken sheets. Lucius was busily attending to his grandson's erection while Draco himself had his cock deeply imbedded in the boy. The three men made a lovely sight joined as they were like this. They were a tangle of silvery blonde hair and pale muscular bodies. It was everything Scorpius had hoped it would be. He moaned as the older Malfoys each attended to his needs.

Letting his head fall back against his father's chest, finally he was a part of their secret as he'd always desired. He clenched his arse muscles tightly around his father's shaft as it invaded his body. He felt his pleasure build as his cock pumped in and out of his grandfather's mouth. As the older man drained him of his seed, he felt his father's release spasm into him as well. Scorpius had known all along that this was one family secret he'd wanted desperately to be a part of...


	9. What Poor Pixie Saw LuciusDraco

**What Poor Pixie Saw by HPFangirl71**

The two wizards undressed in the candlelit room. Their clothing fell in a haphazard heap upon the ornate rug of the hotel bedroom. The resemblance of the two men was uncanny; both had the same pointed aristocratic features and the same silvery blonde hair that gleamed in the dim light. Filled with lust and ravenous desire, two sets of identical grey eyes focused solely upon one another. It was why they were completely oblivious to the fact that they were now being watched.

Yes, a large pair of luminous blue eyes that peered out from a tiny wrinkled face was watching the two wizards. Pixie watched in awe as her two masters embraced one another and began kissing as lovers. She watched as the younger master kneeled down in front of his own father and began sucking the man's cock like a common whore. It took everything in the poor tiny house elf not to cry out in surprised horror. Sent here by her mistress she was to solve the mystery of her master's secret rendezvous' but she never expected to see such a sight as this.

Stealthily she had followed the elder man here to unearth his secret. Her mistress had suspected her husband of taking a lover but never would she have suspected that that lover was her very own son. She would be horrified at the scene, which now arose before Pixie's disbelieving eyes. As the younger man sought to pleasure his father, Master Malfoy's hands tangled sensually in his son's hair. The older man's cock drove in and out of the boy's mouth as a string of obscene cries left his own lips. Young Master Draco sucked greedily at his own father's groin as his fingers also plundered his father's arse with wild abandon. The act was completely animalistic and it was something poor Pixie would never quite be able to forget.

The elf sat and watched, too scared to move from her hidden spot and too horrified by what she was seeing to look away. So she watched silently as her Masters finished with their degrading oral act and then she watched as her beloved Master Lucius crawled upon the large brass bed. He lay back and beckoned his son to join him, the devious smirk adorning his lips making the act all the naughtier. The young boy crawled up the bed and likewise his father's muscular body. He stalked his father's body boldly and without hesitation.

The little elf trembled with fear as she watched the boy lift his father's legs and invade the man's arse with his own erect cock. She watched him as he pumped passionately into the older man's body. The two wizards rocked rhythmically together, as their hands caressed each other with wanton abandonment. Their mouths again met in a string of sordid kisses and Pixie could clearly hear the moans and pants of the two men as they pleasured themselves. She heard their whispered words of affection to one another, words that dripped with forbidden incestuous love.

Pixie had come here on a mission, to find out her Master's mysterious secret but she had discovered so much more. The little house elf had discovered the insanely warped secret of the upper class, the people who were supposedly her superiors…


End file.
